Atonement
by Maverick500
Summary: Charmed/Angel Crossover. Completely AU. When the Charmed Ones avert a major apocalypse set forth by W&H, they hire Angelus to kill the Sisters. Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Angelus/Paige pairing. Please R&R Ch. 37 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Angel, or Charmed. I'm just borrowing them."

**Summary: **Charmed/Angel Crossover. Completely AU. When the Charmed Ones avert a major apocalypse set forth by W&H, they hire Angelus to kill the Sisters. Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Angelus/Paige pairing.

**A/N: Angel was never cursed with his soul. Darla just left hi in 1900 for the Master. He never went to Sunnydale, or met Buffy. Also he abandoned Spike, and Dru the same time Darla left him.**

**Chapter 1:**

Paige glared at the huge black, and silver demon as Piper, and Phoebe joined her. They clasped hands as they began to chant in unison, " Evil forces of he night, we are here to set things right."

As soon as the words left there mouths the demon exploded, and the huge golden portal closed immediately. Piper said as Paige orbed them all back to the Manor, " Whew that was one tough demon. I wonder who sent him?"

Paige said as she flopped down on the couch, " Who knows."

Phoebe said, " I don't care, I'm just going to find Cole."

Piper said, " Good idea, Where's Leo?"

3 days later in the offices of W&H Lyndsay MacDonald strode purposefully in Lillah Morgan's office. She looked up in annoyance, and growled, " Try knocking Lyndsay it works wonders."

He waved his hand dismissively as he said, " The Charmed Ones stopped yet another of our apocalypses."

Lillah said in a resigned tone, " Yes I heard. But what are to do. They're the most powerful witches the world has ever seen."

A voice said from the doorway, " We hire an assassin to kill them."

Lillah asked, " Who the hell are we supposed to hire, I mean now that Belthazar is protecting them?"

Holland Manners stepped into the office as he said, " Angelus."

Lyndsay reeled at Holland's choice as Lillah exclaimed, " Holland he's unpredictable at best. He's a dangerous wild card."

Holland smirked as he said, " I'm sorry you feel that way Lillah, because you're the one that's going to recruit him."

Lillah was about to protest, but then decided not to instead she simply nodded her head.

Several hours later she was standing in a demon bar, staring at Angelus. He was tall powerfully built man with short raven black hair, and cold piercing dark brown eyes. He wore tight black leather pants, black boots, a silk blood red long sleeve button up shirt, and a black leather duster. He had a tattoo of a gryphon holding a stylized blood red A on his shoulder blade, and a silver braided chain around his neck. He drawled in his thick Irish brogue, " How're ye this evenin darlin?"

Lillah tried to quiet her nerves as she said, " We have an offer for you?"

Angelus drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Who's we darlin, an what's the offer?"

Lillah said, " I represent Wolfram&Hart. And we would like you to kill the Charmed Ones."

Angelus smirked, and exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he drawled, " Well first I hate bleedin lawyers, but I'll take yer job darlin, cause I always wanted to kill the witches, and that bloody bastard Belthazar."

Lillah said, " we thank you."

Then she walked out of the bar got in her car, pulled out her cell, and said, " He'll do it."

**Hope y'all enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Within**

**A/N: I rewrote the last 100 years of Angel's history to fit Angelus. I hope y'all enjoy. Comments, and suggestions are appreciated.**

**Chapter 2:**

A few nights later Angelus was standing in the shadows outside P3. He had just lit another cigarette when three women walked out of the club. He recognized them immediately. The tall brunette was Piper Halliwell, the slightly shorter blonde was her younger sister Phoebe, an the shortest one was their baby sister Paige Mathews. She was strikingly beautiful with really pale skin, big hazel eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair, and a petite buxom figure. He watched as a tall man with shaggy brown hair walked up, and kissed Paige. He felt a twinge of…jealousy. That was ridiculous. He was Angelus, Scourge of Europe. He was not jealous of some human kissing the witch. Angelus sunk deeper in the shadows as they walked past, then he stealthily began to follow them. Within minutes he was standing in front of their home, a huge Victorian style manor. He watched as they all walked in. As he turned to walk away he decided he would introduce himself to Paige the next night. He gave an evil laugh as he walked off.

The next night Paige was about to go in P3, when a voice said from behind her, " Nice night ain't it?"

Paige whirled around, and her voice caught in her throat as she looked into Angelus's dark brown eyes. When she finally found her voice she said, " Yes it is. I love your accent, where are you from?"

Angelus said, " I'm from Ireland darlin."

Paige was intrigued as she asked, " Really which part?"

Angelus said, " I was born in Galway in 1975. I came to the States bout 4 years ago."

Paige said, " Cool. I'm Paige by the way, what's your name?"

Angelus said, " Angel. Nice ta meet ye Paige?"

Paige said, " Like wise Angel. Do you want to come in with me?"

Angelus shook his head as he said, " Sorry darlin I can't ye see I have a dinner I have ta get ta."

Paige said somewhat disappointed, " maybe some other time then."

Angelus said, " Definitely darlin."

And with that he walked off into the night, leaving Paige to stare after him. After several moments she shook her head. She was lusting after a guy she barely knew, what would Tom say? She shook her head again trying to clear it, and walked into P3.

Across town Angelus was laughing to himself as he drank deeply from the young brunette in his arms. He thought the excuse that he'd given Paige was priceless. He hadn't lied technically he did have a dinner to get to, though it wasn't exactly a dinner Paige would attend. He laughed to himself again as dropped the now drained brunette to the floor, and surveyed his handiwork. He had just slaughtered an entire family of gypsies. He hated gypsies, ever since they had tried to rensoul him back in 1898. Luckily thanks to Darla he learned about their plans, and slaughtered the whole village. Unfortunately 3 years later Darla left him, and went back to her sire, the bat faced master. Then two years after that he abandoned Dru, and her pathetic childe William The Bloody. He thought since he had killed the Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion he was better than Angelus, but he taught him real quick who was the better vampire, by beating him within an inch of his undead life. Shortly after that he had abandoned them, and went to the States. The next time he had met up with William, who had taken the absurd name Spike was on a submarine in 1943. Together they had slaughtered the entire crew, then he had vanished again, the next time he encountered the then bleached blonde vampire was in New York in 1977. He helped him rescue Dru from the undead gangster Reet Wheldon, then watched as Spike killed his second Slayer. After that they had taken over Wheldon's rackets, and ran them until 1990. At which time Angelus disappeared again, and reappeared 9 years later in LA. There he killed a young Slayer named Faith, and her watcher Wesley Wyndham-Price. Then he became a hired assassin, for Wolfram&Hart. He was brought out of his reverie by a low whimper. He found the source of the whimper, a young girl with light brown hair. He knelt in front of her, and casually drawled, " Just ain't ye're day is it darlin."

And with that he snatched the girl, and drained her dry. After that was done his face reverted back to his human one, and he strode purposefully of the blood soaked house, and into the night.

Several nights later Angelus was again watching the Charmed Ones. He was trying to think of a way he could gain their trust, when one of his most hated enemies, Balthazar appeared. He cursed as he watched Belthazar walk into P3. He was about to walk into P3 when he heard, " I was wondering if I was going to see you again?"

He smirked as he drawled, " Course ye were gonna see me gain darlin."

Paige asked, " How did your dinner go?"

Angelus smirked wickedly as he said, Twas excellent."

Paige asked, " Would you like to join me, and my sisters?"

Angelus drawled, " I would love to darlin."

And with that he followed her into the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Within**

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as Angelus entered the club he was assaulted by the strong smell of blood in the place. Lucky for everyone in the club he had already fed, and besides he didn't want to blow his cover with Paige. He followed her over to a corner booth, and stood there as she said, " Piper, Phoebe, Leo this is Angel. Angel this my family."

Angelus said, Nice to meet ye all."

Piper replied nice to meet you as well Angel."

Angelus was about to say something, when he heard Cole growl behind him, " Angelus what are you doing here?"

Angelus spun around, and snarled, " Fancy meetin ye here Belthazar."

Cole glared at him as he hissed, " You didn't answer my question."

Angelus's face changed into that of the demon as he growled, " Back off Belthazar."

Cole was about to say something when Paige said, " Cole leave him alone, and his name is Angel."

Cole said, " Paige his name is Angelus. He's the most feared vampire in the world."

Paige was stunned as she asked, " Angel you're a vampire, how come you never told me."

Angelus turned back around, his human guise slipping back into place as he went. He said, " Yea I 'm a vampire, I'm also the Scourge of Europe as he said, An I'm so sorry fer keepin it from ye."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he suddenly realized to his great revulsion how true they were. He couldn't understand how this witch could make him feel this way, then suddenly it dawned on him he was hopelessly in love with her. Paige's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear, and fury as she exploded, " Why, why did you make me trust you?"

Angelus was speechless. He was disturbed by the feelings, and emotions running through him. He said softly, I never meant to hurt ye darlin, I just never wanted ye to find out I was a vampire."

Cole asked, " But if you were sent here to kill them, wouldn't she find out you were a vampire?"

Angelus's eyes flashed golden as he growled, " Stay out o this ye bloody git."

Paige ground through clenched teeth, " Answer the damn question."

Angelus said, " I was hired to kill ye by Wolfram&Hart, but I canna do it."

Without even asking why Paige said, " I think you'd better go."

Angelus nodded, and wordlessly walked out of the club. Once he was outside he was consumed by an overwhelming rage. He stalked the streets looking for something to kill, when he came upon 4 vamps feeding on a young girl. He grabbed the stake from his pocket, and wordlessly dusted the vamp feeding from the girl. The other three looked up, and growled, " Don't know who the hell ya are bud, but ya just fucked up big time."

Angelus snarled as he staked the vamp, " Names Angelus, ye soddin poof."

The other two vamps shrank back in fear as one sputtered, " Angelus as in the most badass vamp ever?"

Angelus sneered as he dusted the vamp, " That's me."

The last remaining vamp asked, " Then why are you killing us?"

Angelus replied as he dusted him as well, " Cause I can."

After he dusted the vamps he grabbed the girl the now dusted vamps had been feeding on, and drained her dry. After that was done went back to his apartment, and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Several weeks later Angelus was once again standing in front of Halliwell Manor. He was about to turn, and walk away, when suddenly he felt very strong magic in the air. Angelus ran up to the door, and kicked it open, but could not enter thanks to the barrier that kept him out. He watched as an army of Fyarl Demons, and Warlocks battled the sisters, and Belthazar. One of the warlocks sneered, " Tough break Dead Boy."

Angelus roared as he switched into game face, " The second their souls leave their bodies ye're all dead."

The warlock sneered, " ooh I'm so scared."

Angelus roared, " I'll kill the bleedin lot o ye."

The warlock chuckled as he sneered, " I'd like to see you make good on that threat."

Just then he spied Cole. He shouted, " Invite me in ye bleedin sod."

Cole glared at Angelus as he killed a warlock with an energy ball, and asked, " Why so you can kill the girls."

Angelus roared, " No ye bloody poof, I'd never hurt Paige, or her sisters. I just want ta bleedin help."

Cole thought for a moment, then he said, " Come in."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Angelus flew through the door, and tackled a warlock that was attacking Paige. He whipped out a wicked looking Claymore, and decapitated 2 warlocks. As the warlocks exploded Angelus spun around, and growled, " Who's next ye bloody poof's?"

The three remaining Fyarl demons charged him, Angelus gave a feral grin before he went to work. He lopped the head of one of the demons, and stabbed anther one through the heart. Then attacked the last remaining Fyarl demon, and sliced him in half. After he had killed the last Fyarl demon, he attacked the remaining Warlocks with a very ferocious intensity. 15 minutes later all of the Warlocks were dead, and the girls were glaring at Angelus with suspicion, distrust, outright hostility, and intense hatred. Angelus laid his blood covered sword on the ground, and made his face revert back to his human visage as he said in a calming tone, " What's the problem lass?"

Paige glared at him as she growled, " You have a lot of nerve showing up here, and more importantly how the hell did you get in here?"

Angelus responded, " Belthazar invited me in. Ye look god darlin "

They all turned angry glares on Cole as Phoebe seethed, " You invited the Scourge of Europe into our home?"

Cole valiantly tried to defend himself, " We were being overrun by Warlocks, and some other kind of demon. So I made him promise upon threat of death he wouldn't attack you. When he promised I invited him in to help."

Piper glared daggers at Cole as she growled, " You'd better be right about him."

Cole replied, " Angelus maybe a master manipulator, but he doesn't lie. He'll tell you just enough of the truth to make you do what he wants, but he won't lie."

Piper snapped, " How do you know so much about him?"

Cole replied, " Because we worked together about 15 years ago."

Phoebe yelled, " And that makes him trustworthy?"

Cole shouted back, " No dammit it just means I know he's an excellent fighter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Several days later Phoebe, and Cole were just coming down the stairs, when Angelus came walking out of the kitchen carrying a mug of blood. Phoebe glared at him as Cole asked, " So how's the new diet.?"

Angelus pulled a disgusted face as he replied, " It's bloody awful, but Paige doesn't want me feeding from humans anymore."

Cole smirked as he said, " Who would've ever thought that the Scourge of Europe would be tamed by a witch."

Angelus shot back, " Same could be said bout ye boyo."

Cole smirked as he replied, " True."

Just then Piper came running in, and said, " Darrel just called."

Cole asked, " What'd he want?"

Piper replied, " He was calling to tell us that several criminals are being killed by three psycho women."

Cole nodded as he said, " Alright let's go."

Angelus looked up, and asked, " Need help?"

Piper shot him a scathing glare as she answered, " Not from you."

Angelus nodded as he rose to his feet, and said, " Well then I'll be goin."

And with that Angelus disappeared. Once he was gone Phoebe said, " I don't know why we even let him live, or remain undead, well you know what I mean."

Cole nodded as he replied, " Yea I know what you mean, and we keep him around because he's trying to prove to Paige that's he a good man."

Phoebe shot back, " That's just it, he's not a man, he's a demon."

Cole replied, " I'm just like him, so you could say the same about me."

Phoebe hung her head as Piper said, " You're nothing like him."

Cole was intrigued as he said, " Why do you think that? We both were sent to kill you, we both lied about who we were, and let's not forget the most important thing, we both fell in love with a Charmed One."

Piper just stared at him for several minutes, then she threw up her hands in defeat, and said, " Whatever we'll talk about it later we have to go."

45 minutes they arrived just in time to see a man come running out of a building. He was being chased by three woman dressed in dark red bikinis. Piper yelled as she blew one of them up, " Hey."

The other two whirled around as soon as their sister was killed. Cole yelled a warning as Piper, and Phoebe attacked the 2 remaining demonesses. But his warming went unheeded as Phoebe knocked one of the women to the ground, but as soon as the woman hit the ground the other ran up, and knocked Phoebe out, then the two of them knocked Piper to the ground, and breathed smoke in her mouth. Then they flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Cole ran over to Phoebe, and helped her up, and was about to go help Piper, when she came walking up coughing. Phoebe asked, " Piper are you okay?"

Piper replied in between fits of coughing, " I'm fine, let's get back to the manor so we can find out what kind of demons we're dealing with."

When they got back to the manor Paige was waiting for them. Paige asked as Phoebe went up to the attack to get the book, " Where were you guys?"

Piper replied as Phoebe returned with the Book of Shadows, " We got a call from Darryl about three women who turned out to be demons that were killing criminals."

Paige nodded as Phoebe said, " They're called Furies, and according to the book they seek out evildoers, and kill them by making them relive all of their past evil."

While she was talking Angelus stealthily slipped in from the sewers. He drawled when she finished reading, " Nasty bitches, faced em a few times meself."

Paige asked, " How did you get in here?"

Angelus replied, " Sewer access."

While they'd been talking Piper was changing into a Furie. She rushed Angelus from behind, and attempted to claw his throat out, but he sensed her lunge, whirled around, caught her, and slung her into a wall. To everyone's great surprise she landed on her feet, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Angelus looked around as he drawled, " This ain't good."

Cole was about to ask how Piper turned into a furie, when Phoebe exclaimed, " Uh-oh. Apparently When a Furie breathes smoke at a good witch, it turns that witch into a Furie."

Paige asked, " How are we going to turn her back?"

Phoebe replied, It says that she needs to confront, and resolve her greatest heart ache."

Cole asked, " How are going to get here her?"

Phoebe replied, " It says here that the blood of an evildoer will bringf the Furies here, that plus the find a lost witch spell should the trick."

Cole said, " You can use me as bait."

Phoebe glared ay him as she said, " I don't think so, it could kill you."

Angelus laid his hand on Cole's shoulder as he said, " She's right boyo, I'll do it."

Cole said, " You have over 250 years of evil, if you do this they'll make you feel it all once."

Angelus replied as shed his duster, and rolled up his right sleeve, " I know."

And with he drew a dagger across the outside of his arm, and let the blood flow into a candle directly below his arm, as the blood flowed Phoebe, and Paige began to chant, "

_**Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the sky come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here blood to blood, I summon thee blood to blood, return to me**_

As soon as the spell was finished Angelus clutched his head, and began to scream in agony. Then Suddenly Piper, and the other two Furies appeared. Cole killed one with an energy ball, while Phoebe attacked another one. Paige saw that Piper was headed for Angelus, She quickly got in front her,, and tried to reason with her, " Piper you don't want to hurt Angelus, you want to hurt me."

Piper grabbed Paige's throat, and started to strangle her. Still clutching his head with one hand he reached up with the other, and tore Piper's hand from Paige's throat, and slung her into a wall. Paige said as Angelus shakily got to his feet, " Thanks."

Angelus nodded as he walked over to Piper, and whispered, Piper, " I know ye miss yer sister, but she loved ye very much."

She growled, " How would you know anything g about love, you're just a soulless demon."

Angelus smirked as he replied, " Tis true, but even I know a lil somethin bout heartache."

Piper spat, " What would you know?"

Angelus replied, " A hundred years ago me sire, an lover Darla left me fer her sire. I was crushed, but eventually I got past it."

Piper asked in a slightly unsure voice, " You got over your lover leaving you after god knows how long?"

Angelus gave her a half smile as he replied, " Twas 150 yeas, an yea. I still think of her from time ta time, but nothin like I used ta."

He offered her a hand up, and she accepted it. He pulled her to her feet as she said, " Thank you, I needed that. I never thought a soulless demon, no a man with your rep would help me."

Angelus shot her a half smile as he drawled, " I'll take that as a compliment."

Piper replied as she walked over, and embraced a very relieved Leo, " You should it was meant as one."

After they had went upstairs, and Phoebe, and Cole had gone down to the basement so he could train her Paige asked, " Why did you volunteer your blood, the guilt alone could have killed you?"

He drawled as he lit a cigarette, " I told ye I'll do anythin ta help ye, or yer sisters."

She was stunned as she asked, " Do you love me?"

Angelus was quiet for several minutes, then he replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke., " Yea I do."

Paige grinned to herself as Angelus headed for the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Angelus walked into the basement, and watched Phoebe, and Cole spar. He drawled, " Ye wanna spar wit me?"

Cole grinned slightly as he replied, " Sure."

Angelus shed his duster, and his button up shirt, and dropped into a fighting stance as he taunted, " Come on boyo."

Cole smirked as he threw a spinning roundhouse at Angelus. Angelus blocked the kick with his forearm, and retaliated with a ridge hand to Cole's throat, then followed it up with a low spinning back kick to his gut, that sent Cole flying. Cole climbed to his feet as he said, " I forgot how strong you were."

Angelus smirked as he hit Cole with an inside crescent kick to the chest, then followed up with a spinning backfist to the jaw. After Cole had cleared his head he said, " You're good, would you mind doing me a favor?"

Angelus replied as he wiped the blood sweat from his forehead, " Not at all boyo, just name it."

Cole said, " I would like you to train Phoebe."

**How will Phoebe react to his request**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Phoebe bellowed, " I don't want some soulless monster to train me."

Angelus smirked as he sneered, " what's wrong darlin fraid ye'll like it."

She glared at him as she snarked, " You wish you sick bastard."

Angelus shot her a smirk as he raked his eyes up, and down her body. Then he snorted as he drawled, " Nah darlin ye're not my type."

Phoebe glared at him as she asked in a terse voice, And what exactly is your type, my sister?"

Angelus shot her another smirk as he replied, " Now ye got it."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes, and growled as she dropped into a fighting stance, " Just attack me already."

Angelus smirked as he threw a powerful side kick at her head. Phoebe rolled out of the way, and swept his feet out from under him, but before she could do more he scissor kicked her legs, forcing her to fall as well. But before he could get to his feet, Phoebe kicked him in the throat with a powerful axe kick, then flipped to her feet. Seconds later Angelus flipped to his feet as well, and drawled in a hoarse voice thanks to his injured throat, " Nice moves, but ye ain't seen nothing yet."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow as she snarked, " Oh come off it Dead Boy, you don't scare me."

Angelus drawled as he slipped into game face," Sthat so darlin?"

Phoebe replied as she hit him in he face with an elbow strike, splitting his eye open, " Yea that's right."

Angelus wiped the blood from his eye as he smirked, and growled, " Ye know I killed me a slayer 3 years ago. Not ta mention all the people I've slaughtered. I'm probably the worst demon ye've ever faced."

Phoebe glared at Angelus as she hissed, " What I'm supposed to be impressed?"

Cole called out, " Block him out. He's just playing mind games with you."

Phoebe nodded as she threw a spinning back fist at Angelus, but he grabbed her wrist, and roughly pulled her against him as he silkily whispered in her ear, " Nah Darlin it wasn't meant to impress you, it was meant to turn ye on."

Phoebe drove an elbow into his solar plexus, but when she went to flip him over her shoulder, he countered the move, and slung her to the ground, then he straddled her. She looked up at him with fear filled eyes. He made his face change back to his human guise as he chuckled, and drawled, " See what I did there. I pushed everyone o yer buttons, until ye got pissed. Don't ever lose yer cool, otherwise ye'll end up dead."

And with that he hopped off of her, redressed, and went upstairs, leaving her, and Cole alone in the basement.

**How did y'all like Phoebe, and Angelus's sparring session. Should I restore his soul, or keep him Angelus. Ya know keep im evil, but make im like Spike was before he got his soul, still evil, just so in love with Paige that he doesn't kill innocents**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Once the basement door was closed Phoebe turned to Cole, and said, " I thought what you did was bad, but he's sadistic monster."

Cole nodded as he replied, " I know what you mean, but you have to remember, that he doesn't have a soul."

Phoebe replied, " True. I did learn a a lot from our sparring session."

Cole asked enthusiastically, " Like what?"

She replied, Like Angelus was only using a fraction of his strength against me, that he's an expert at mind games, and not to lose my cool."

Cole said, " That's very important Phoebe. He could've killed you if he wanted to."

Phoebe nodded then she asked, " You think he really can change?"

Cole said softly, " Why not I did."

Phoebe replied, " True, but you have a soul. He doesn't."

Cole gazed at his lover as he said, " Give him a chance Phoebe."

She smirked as she accused lightly., " You like him don't you?"

He nodded as he replied, " I'm starting to. Plus I respect him a great deal."

Phoebe asked incredulously, " Why?"

Cole replied in a very sincere tone, " Because it took a lot of guts for him to use his blood to attract the furies. It could have killed him, but it didn't. Then he saved you, and Piper. In all of the years I have known Angelus he has never done anything that didn't directly benefit him."

Phoebe pointed out, " That could've all just been a ploy to gain our trust."

Cole shook his head as he argued, " No you're wrong. First Angelus never would have put himself in that much danger, just to complete a job. and Second Angelus is not a team player, at least he never used to be."

While Cole was talking Leo, and Piper orbed in. Piper said, " I still don't really trust him, but he did save my life."

Leo said, " The book of shadows had 5 whole pages on him. Apparently He crossed paths with your Grams back in 97."

Phoebe asked hesitantly, " Did he hurt her?"

Leo shook his head as he said, " Quite the contrary he helped stop some one named Darla, and The Master from bringing about the Harvest."

Piper asked, " Why would he do that?"

Leo replied, " No one knows."

Angelus replied silkily, " Cause that ol bat faced fucker stole Darla from me."

They all whirled around, and stared at him as Leo asked, " Who's Darla, and bat face as you put it?"

Angelus shot them one of his legendary crooked grins as he replied, " Darla is me sire. She left a hundred years ago fer bat face, or The Master, her sire."

Phoebe asked, " Did you kill her?"

An anguished look crossed his face as he replied, " No I couldna do it. She was me sire, and lover for over 150 years."

Paige asked quietly, " Do you still love her, is that why you couldn't kill her?"

Angelus thought about it for several minutes, " Then he answered, " I think part o me still does, but a bigger part o me is in love with ye darlin."

She was rendered speechless. Her mouth opened, and closed several times as her eyes filled up with tears. He walked over, and was about to embrace her, when the room filled up with a black mist. Angelus he growled, " Dammit."

Paige asked, " What's going on?'

Angelus was about to reply, when the mist formed into a rather tall man with long brown hair, high cheek bones, and cold luminous dark brown eyes. He wore black trousers, black boots, a red long sleeve button up shirt, and a black suit coat. The man said, " Hello Angelus. I haven't seen you since you slaughtered a village full of Romani, back in 1898.

**Should Angelus be able to kill Dracula with, or without the help of the Charmed Ones?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Angelus all but roared as he shifted into game face , " Dracula. How the bleedin hell did ye get in here. Cause I promise ye boyo, ye'll be leavin a different way."

Dracula threw back his head, and laughed as he taunted, " Angelus, Angelus, Angelus. There was a time, when you were hired for a job, you completed it."

Angelus felt his blood run cold as realization suddenly dawned on him. He growled fiercely, " Those bloody bastards hired yer arse ta kill the lasses didn't they?"

Dracula cackled as he purred, " Alas I cannot tell a lie. They did. I also have orders to kill you as well. They ordered your death, because you took their money, then betrayed them."

Angelus was fuming as he roared, " What d'ye mean?"

Dracula responded, " You saved the oldest one from becoming a Furie, not to mention you fell in love with one."

Angelus growled, " Remember back in 1985 when me, an Spike kicked yer bloody arse."

Dracula laughed cruelly as he taunted, " Care to try again."

Angelus let loose a savage roar as he leapt into the air, and threw a spinning roundhouse at Dracula, but before it connected Dracula materialized by Paige. Leaving Angelus to kick empty air. He landed on his feet, whirled around, and glared at Dracula with glowing golden eyes as he snarled, " Ye hurt er, an ye'll wish I staked yer arse 16 years ago."

Dracula gave a cruel smile as he lifted Paige up off the floor by her throat, as he said in a conversational voice, " Take another step, and I'll snap her neck."

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole all tensed at Dracula's words. Angelus used his eyes to ask Cole if he could hit Dracula with an energy ball. Cole gave the barest shake of his head as he transformed into Belthazar. Dracula sneered as he started to apply pressure to Paige's throat, " Aw Belthazar, I thought you smelled familiar."

Cole snarled, " So the lawyers hired them another assassin."

While Cole had Dracula distracted, Angelus smashed him in the back with a vicious hook kick, causing him to drop Paige. As soon as he saw Paige was safe Angelus, and Cole went on the attack. Cole started throwing energy balls at him, while Angelus chose the more direct approach. He smashed Dracula in the gut with a ferocious roundhouse, then he followed it up with a wicked knee to the mouth, then he hit him with an elbow strike that split his eye open. Then before Dracula could recover he hit him with a flurry of hook, jabs, knees, and uppercuts. Dracula staggered back, and Cole him full in the chest with a huge energy ball, causing him to explode. Paige said, " He's finally dead."

Cole shook his head as Angelus said, " I don't think so darlin. He ain't that easy ta kill."

Piper was about to ask what he meant, when suddenly Dracula was standing in front of hr fully healed. Piper exclaimed, " How the hell did he do that?"

Angelus replied as he glared at Dracula, " he made a bargain with some bloody Gypsies, although I don't know what they got out of it, they granted him all those powers ye read bout in Stoker's novel. Bunch o Gypsy mumbo jumbo if ye ask me."

Dracula replied, " They got my eternal protection especially from you."

Phoebe asked, " What do you mean, and what was up with the mention of the last time you saw him.?"

Dracula laughed as he replied, " Well back in 1898 Angelus killed the favored daughter of a very powerful Gypsy clan, so in punishment, they were going to return his soul to him, and make him feel the guilt for all those he slaughtered, but his sire Darla warned him, and they slaughtered the whole village. Then after that Angelus had a fondness for slaughtering Gypsies. In fact he recently slaughtered a whole clan of Gypsies in a house not to far from your club."

Everyone with the exception of Cole glared at him accusingly. Dracula cackled as he turned in a bat, and flew away. Phoebe yelled, " So you're still killing humans?"

Angelus replied as he lit a cigarette, " No I don't kill humans anymore. That happened after I first met Paige."

Realization dawned on Paige as she yelled, " That was the dinner you had to get to?"

Angelus nodded as he said, " Yes, an I swear that was the last time I killed a human."

At everyone's disapproving looks he exploded, " I'm a bloody vampire for fuck's sake. None o ye know how bleedin hard tis ta deny one's nature."

Then he glanced at Coe, and said, " Cept ye boyo."

Phoebe yelled, " That's no excuse."

Paige had tears running down her face as she whispered, " You'd better go, and don't come back."

Angelus was fuming. He couldn't believe this. After everything he'd done, After he had saved all of their lives twice, they were kicking him out. He thought about pleading his case, but Angelus, the Scourge of Europe did not beg, or plead. He rose to his feet, and wordlessly walked out. All the while thoughts of bloody, and brutal vengeance for Dracula went through his head.

**How should Angelus take his vengeance on Dracula**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

A few nights later Angelus was prowling the rooftops, when he heard a battle. He ran to the scene, and saw Cole fighting two Zotare demons. He dove off the roof, and kicked one of the Zotare's as he landed. Cole spun around, and upon seeing Angelus focused solely on the demon he was fighting. The other Zotare glared at Angelus as it hissed, " Do you have any idea what you have involved yourself in vampire?"

Angelus shot the demon a feral grin as he replied sarcastically, " Yea ye royal poof."

The demon lashed out with several lightning bolts, but Angelus deftly spun around them, and smashed the one with the mouth in the face with a vicious haymaker, that sent the demon flying into a wall. It jumped to it's feet, and again hurled bolts of lightning at Angelus. And again he deftly spun around them, and peppered the demons midsection with a brutal combination of jabs, and hook, then he bounced the demon's head off of his knee, then he hit the demon under the chin with a palm strike, that snapped it's head back, the snapped the demon's neck. Cole was very impressed, as well as very skeptical as he said, " Thanks for the assist, but why did you help me?"

Angelus glared as his face reverted back to normal, and he replied, " I was just tryin at help ye ye ungrateful git."

Cole said, " I'm very grateful, but I can't help but think that you helped me because you wanted Paige to see that you're good now."

Angelus growled as he lit a cigarette, and drawled, "Look boyo I just wanted to lend ye a helpin hand."

Cole scrutinized him for several minutes, then nodded as he said, " Alright I believe you. You wanna see Paige?"

Angelus nodded as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, and said, " Why o course boyo."

They were about to shimmer to the Manor, when of Dracula's brides taunted, " My master's going to have fun with the witches."

Both Cole, and Angelus whipped around, and Cole asked through clenched teeth, " What are you talking about?"

The bride replied as she pointed to Angelus, " Since he has left the witches unprotected my master will feast upon their blood."

And with that she turned into a bat, and flew away." Cole was clearly baffled as he asked, " Do you have any idea what the hell she was talking about?"

Angelus replied bitterly, " Yea, I do. Ye see now that I'm ggone, Dracula will have free reighn to stalk, an kill the girls."

Cole's eyes widened in horror as he said, " I have to get back. You coming?"

Angelus crushed out his cigarette as he replied, " No, I have to see my lawyer."

Cole nodded as he shimmered away."

And as Angelus disappeared he was completely unaware that he was by being watched by three pair of golden eyes.

**Who was watching Angelus? Should Angelus kill Lilah?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Angelus wasted no time in getting to Wolfram&Hart. Once he he got there he snuck in, and left a trail of dead, drained, and mutilated corpses in his wake. He burst into Lilah's office, and roared as he vamped out, and jerked her to her feet by her hair and started to strangle her, " Why did ye hire that nancy boy ponce Dracula."

Lilah croaked, " Because you betrayed us. You said you would kill the witches, and you save one from the Furies. What's worse Angelus the scourge of Europe, fell in love with a witch, a Charmed One in fact."

Angelus gripped her throat tighter as he growled, " What's yer point lass?"

Lilah was about to respond, when Lindsay, and Holland Manners walked in. Holland asked, " What's wrong my friend?"

Angelus growled, " We ain't freinds ye soddin poof. I'm here to deliver a message."

Holland asked, " And that is?"

Angelus flung Lilah into her desk, and grabbed Holland by the throat, and hoisted him into the air as he growled, " That I'll kill the bleedin lot of ye wankers if ye go after the witches again."

Holland croaked, " We understand."

Angelus gave him a sadistic smile as he said, " Ye're lyin. As soon as I'm gone ye'll send someone after me. Then ye'll have that buugerin sod Dracula kill em."

Holland was about to argue that he wouldn't, when Angelus suddenly snapped his neck, and flung his lfeless body out the door. Then he growled as he turned his glowing yellow eyes Lindsay, andLilah, " Ye two just got a promotion."

Lilah said, " We thank you..."

Angelus cut her off as he knocked her back into the wall with a vicious backhand as he growled, " Shut yer bleedin gob ye stupid bint. The only reason both o ye are still breathin is cause I gotta go stop Dracula, but when I'm finished with him, I'll be back."

And with that he left the building. He raced along the rooftops towatd the Manor. He saw vampires, and demons were swarming the place. Suddenly a cold malevonent rage consumed him, and coursed through his system. His face transformed into that of the demon. He dove off the roof, and silently landed behind a Fyarl demon, he snapped it's neck, then he tackled a Grocslar demon, that was trying to get in the Manor. He punched it several times in the face, then he ripped it's throat out. Then he jumped to his feet, and raced inside the manor. The minute he was inside, he grabbed two warlocks, ripped their throats out, then he whipped out a stake, and started dusting vamps right, and left. He spotted Cole battling 6 vamps at once. He used all of his vampiric speed to get to Cole's side. Just as he got there Cole threw an engery ball turnuing three of the vamps into dust. Angelus snarked as he staked one of the vamps, " Watch out ye almost got me."

Cole looked over at him, and asked, " Did you take care of the lawyers?"

Angelus drawled as he mercilessly beat a vamp, then staked him, " Yep. Killed one, hurt the other two."

Cole said as he killed the other two vamps with an energy ball, " Your slipping. Time was you'd have killed them all."

Angelus growled low in his chest at him, and was about to argue that he was the same, when suddenly he heard Paige scream. He whirled around, and that sight that confronted him, made his blood boil. Piper, and Phoebe were both unconcious, and Dracula held Paige in the air by her throat. Angelus roared, " Let er go ye bleedin coward, an face me."

Dracula smirked evilly as he applied more pressure to Paige's throat as he said silkily, " Or what Angelus. I wonder if you'll revert back to your normal self if I kill your precious witch."

Angelus was suddenly consumed by a strange unknown feeling as he glared daggers at Dracula as he growled in a low deathly calm voice, " Ye just fucked up big time Vlad."

Dracula smirked evilly as he applied even mpre presure to Paige's causing her to lose conciousness as he said in an amused voice, " How so Angelus?"

Before Angelus could respond, Dracula vanished in a black cloud of mist, taking Paige with him.

**What should Angelus do?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

For several minutes the Manor was overcome by silence, then Angelus threw his head back, and roared in a mixture of pain intense rage, fear, anguish, and loss. Cole went to reassure his friend that they would rescue Paige, but he took a few a steps back. For he saw a sadistc determined gleam in Angelus glowing yellow eyes. Angelus forces his face to revert back to his human one. He was silent for several minutes, the realiztion dawned on him, the unkown feelings coursing through him is fear, and loss. Angelus growled, " That bloody bastard will beg me to stake hm, when I am through with him."

Phoebe, Piper, and Leo stared at him for several minutes, then Cole stepped forward, and quietly said, " I'm with you."

Cole's words snapped the ther three occupants out of their collective trance as Piper stated, " We don't even know where Dracula is hiding."

Angelus replied, " Aye, but we do lass."

Piper asked confused, " We do?"

Angelus replied as he walked out the Manor, " Aye we do."

Phoebe ran after him, and shouted, " Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

Angelus replied as he jumped onto his black 2002 Harley-Davidson DYNA Low Rider , and called as he started the engine, and roared off, " Ta get weapons."

She called out into the night, " You'd better come back."

Angelus heard her, but he had no intention of returning until he had an locaation on Dracula, and to get that he had to talk to Lilah. He didn't lie to Phoebe, even though he didn't exactly know where the ponce was he knew lLlah did, and he planned on torturing her, preferrably for several hours until she told him. He sped to Wolfram&Hart. Once there he quickly made his ay inside, again killing anyone who got in his way. He kicked open the door to Lilah's office, and vamped out as he walked in. He had a sadistic gleam in his eye as he jerked her to her feet, and grabbed her by the throt as he growled, " Where's Dracula."

She just glared at him. He had to give it to her she had spirit, he was really looking forwad to breaking that spirit. He growled, " Darlin ye have no idea how much I'm goin ta enjoy this."

Lilah glared at him as she growled with as much bravado as she could muster, " Do your worst."

Angelus smirked evilly as he sneered, " I intend to."

he was about to begin, when he heard, " Hello my darling boy."

**Who do you think spoke**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Angelus whirled around, and came face to face with Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. He sneered, " Hello Darla. Get tired of bat face already?"

She gave him a mildly amused look as she purred, " My dear sweet boy, why are you going to torture our lawyer?"

This bleedin bitch knows where Dracula is. An she's goin ta tell me, hopefully after I 've gotten ta torture her a good long while."

Spike drawled, " Heard ya killed yerself a Slayer Peaches."

Lilah asked, " Y-you killed Faith?"

Angelus smirked evilly as he stated, " Killed er watcher too."

When she heard about Wesley's demise at the handsof Angelus she let out a faint gasp, but otherwise stayed quiet. Angelus sneered as he twisted a hand in her hair, and painfully twisted her head, " So now ye know that good ole Wes is dead."

Lilah asked, " What about Fred, and Gunn?"

Angelus had a twisted sadistic grin on his face as he said, " Gunn wasn't even a problem, I disembowled him with his own axe. And Fred, what a screamer she was. I took me time with her. Ye know ye'd never know it, but she's a hellcat in the sack."

Darla smirked as she sauntered up to Angelus, and pressed her body seductively against his, and purred, " You never answered my question lover. Why do you want to kill our lawyer?"

Angelus glared down at Lilah as he replied, " This bloody bitch hired Vlad to steal a job from me."

Drusilla cooed in her singsong voice, " Daddy loves a nasty lil witch."

Everyone stared at Angelus for several seconds, then Darla vamped out, and hit Angelus witjh a powerful haymaker, that sent him flying into a wall. He flipped to his feet, in gameface as well, and stalked towards her as he growled, " Shouldn't a done that darlin."

Darla burst out laughing as she said, " Come now Angelus did you honestly think we didn't know about your little witch?"

Angelus felt a white hot rage build up in his chest as he roared , " Ye touch er, an ye'll beg me ta stake ye."

Spike roared, " What's the matter with you Angelus. Ya were like my...my...Yoda."

Angelus shot Spike a pittying look as he drawled in a sarcastic tone, " Aw poor lil Willy he's just a wee poncre. Ain't ye Willy."

Spike roared as he rushed Angelus, " Shut yer bloody gob ya bleedin poof."

Angelus smirked as he caught Spike by the front of his duster, and threw him through the closed door, then he caught Dru by the throat, and slung her bodily into a wall. Then he turned to Darla, and growled as he walked to one of the large windows, " Member what I said Darla. Any of ye come near the girls, ye'll beg me ta stake ye."

And with he went through the window.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

As soon as Angelus hit the ground he jumped onto his bike, and raced for the manor. He was just about to go inside, when Cole, and Leo appeared. Anglus growled, " What the bleedin hell happened?"

Leo replied, " After you left, Piper, and Phoebe went to rescue Paige from Dracula, and they haven't returned."

Angelus felt the demon within rage at the thought of that poof hurting his girl as he growled, " Let's go."

Cole noded as he shimmered them there. Seconds later Leo appeared. Angelus growled as his face changed into that of the demon, " Alright when we go in, Whitelighter ye find the girls, an orb em the bloody hell outta there. Cole me, an ye will take care o the bledin vamps."

They nodded as they made their entry. As soon as they were in the factory, Angelus heard a blood curdling scream coming from the upper levels of the massive factory. He was about to run, and save Paige, when Cole laid a hand on his shoulder, and said, " Leo will save her. We have another job. Remember the plan."

Angelus shrugged his hand off with a growl, " stuff the soddin plan ye bloody git that bastard's hurtin er."

Cole rolled his eyes as he transformed into Belthazor, and shimmered to the upper levels of the factory. Angelus on the oher hand whipped out his huge Claymore, and immediately attacked the vamps on the ground. He was a viscious flurry as he dispatched the vamps. He roared as he tore through the demons that came pouring from the upper levels, " Face me ye bleedin coward."

Dracula stood at the top of the stairs, and grinned down at him malevolently. He saw Cole prepare to throw an energy ball at him, only for for him to get thrown off the landing by on of Dracula's brides. He hit the ground, and was out cold, causing him to turn back into Cole. Angelus smirked as he gave a mighty roar, and leapt up to face his foe. Dracula smirked evilly as he said, " As you said Angelus, let us finish this."

And with that he struck Angelus in the face with a stiff right cross. Angelus smirked as he licked at the blood that was running from his broken nose. He hit Dracula in the face with hilt, then kicked him off the landing with a front kick. Then he jumped to the ground, beheading all three of Dracula's brides as he landed. Dracula roared in pain as his brides crumpled to dust. Angelus sneered as he deftly spun his Claymore, " Aw what's wong Vlad?"

Dracula roared as he transformed into cross between a bat, and a man, " You will be very sorry Angelus."

Angelus quipped as he cut Dracula's chest open, " How so?"

Dracula roared as he struck Angelus with a mighty backhand, that sent him flying into a hugew pile of wooden crates. He flipped to his feet, Claymore in one hand, and stake in the other. Dracula laughed mirthlessly as he said, " Are you forgetting that I cannot be killed Angelus?"

Angelus shot him his legendary crooked grin as he drawled, " I dunno, that remains ta be seen Vlad me boyo."

Dracula hissed, " When I kill you, the witches are next."

Angelus let loose an animalistic roar as he attacked Dracula with a wicked combination of slashes, thrusts, and kicks. As experienced as Dtracula was he couldn't fend Angelus's attacks. Angelus ended his brutal attack by plunging his sword into Dracula's chest. he laughed as he said, " Angelus, I certainly can't die that way."

Angelus growled as he ripped the sword from Dracula's chest, bringing him to his knees, " I know that boyo."

And with he decapitated him with a devasting circular slash as a ftreshly revived Cole hurled an an energy ball at him, and Leo, who had just orbed in with the girls, plunged a stake through his undead heart. Once he had turned to dust Cole asked, " You think he's really dead this time?"

Angelus replied as he sheathed his sword, and let his face revert back to his human guise, " Yea I do."

Cole nodded as he embraced Phoebe, and they shimmered back to the manor. Leo, and Piper did the same, leaving Paige, and Angelus alone. Angelus looked her up and down, and he felt the rage building up inside him again. He hated to see the deep purple, and black bruises that marred her beautiful face. He took a tentative step towards her she didn't shy away, so he took another. She fixed him with a slight lustfull expression as she said, " Thank you for helping Leo, and Cole rescue us in the future I think it would be okay if you came by the Manor."

Angelus asked, " Are ye sure lass?"

Paige nodded. She loved the sound of his accent. She knew he was evil. The most feared vampire in history to be exact, but she thought that if Phoebe could overlook Cole's evil past, she could do the same for Angelus. She was about to say something, when she felt a hand clamp around her throat from behind, and a female voice say, " Hello Lover."

**What will Angelus do**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Angelus glared daggers at Darla as he growled, " Let er go Darla."

Cole growled as he once again transformed into Belthazar, " Hello Darla long time no see."

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were staring at Dru, and Spike as they walked up. Phoebe asked, " who's the punk, and the goth chick?"

Angelus growled, " Spike, and Dru."

Spike leered at Piper, and Phoebe as he said, " Hello girls."

Leo growled as he formed a white ball of lightning, " Leave them the hell alone."

Spike smirked as he said, " Can it Whitelighter, fore I rip your bleedin throat out."

Angelus turned predatory eyes on Spike as he growled, " Ye heard the Whiteliter, Willy leave em alone."

Spike glared at Angelus as he he growled, " Or what ya bleedin ponce?"

Angelus lashed out, and hit Spike with a powerful side kick, that knocked him through the wall. Dru rushed at him, but he caught her by the trhroat, and slung her into a pile of bricks. Then he turned his attention back to Darla. He saw that she still had Paige by the throat, and started to squeeze very tightly . Angelus growled, " I'm warnin ye fer the last time Darla, let er go."

Darla purred, " I'm going to kill your little witch, then you will come back to me..."

She was cut off as Piper blasted her from behind, causing her to fall, and lose her grip on Paige. As soon Paige was free Angelus yelled , " Orb er outta here Whitelighter."

Leo nodded as he orbed Paige back to the manor. When she was gone Angelus pulled out his Claymore, and growled, Get up, an get out Darla, cause the next time I see ye I'll have to kill ye."

Darla jumped to her feet, and hissed as she fled, " There will be a next time Angelus."

Piper, and Phoebe went to go after her, but Angelus stopped them as he said softly, " Le er go we'll get er next time."

Phoebe protested, " And why exactly shoud we let her go?"

Angelus sheathed his sword, and let his face chang back to normal as he said, " Cause darlin she's 392 years old, ye wouldn't even have a bleedin chance in hell."

Piper argued, " But I can hurt her."

Angelus shot her his legendary crooked grin as he said, " Ye hurt er once, cause she wasn't expectin it. She'll be ready next time."

Before they could argue anymore Cole asked, " Where are Spike, and Dru?"

Angelus replied, " They ran off wit Darla."

Cole nodded as he said, " Let's just go home."

And with that he shimmered them all back to the Manor.

**How will Darla extract her revenge**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

It had been 2 months since Angelus's confrontation with Darla, and he knew she was planning something. A week after the event he had forbidden the girls from going anyone alone at night. Both Phoebe, and Piper had protested at first, but, Cole, and Leo quickly saw his logic, and took his side. After several intense hours of heated debate Angelus, Cole, and Leo finally won out, and the girls relented. Angelus, and Paige were walking to his bike, when a crossbow bolt came flying out of nowhere, and thudded into a tree inches from Angelus's head. Angelus grabbed Paige, and hid her behind a large rock, then he stalked the shooter. He finally found her crouching on a headstone. He quickly disarmed her, and grabbed her by the throat as he vamped, and growled, " Yer lucky I'm on a strictly nonhuman diet."

Then he drug her over to Paige, and roughly threw her to the ground as Paige stepped into view. She asked, " Who are you, and why did you try to kill us."

The young woman glared at Angelus with ice cold brown eyes, " My name is Jenny Calendar. I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to kill that soulless monster."

Paige asked as Angelus lit a cigarette, " Why do you want to kill him?"

Jenny screamed as tears ran down her face, and hands clenched into fists, " Do you know what he is, what he's done?"

Paige replied, " Yea I know what he is, and what he's done."

Jenny screamed, " Yet you still want to protect him?"

Paige said, " He's trying to atone for his past."

Jenny leapt to her feet, and ran at Paige only to be stopped by Angelus. She glared at him as she yelled, " Atone for his past. Ha. He's a sociopath, he kills for the pure joy of it. Believe me I know."

Paige asked in a quieter voice," How do you know, tell me?"

Jenny replied in a shaky voice, " He…he…he…killed…he killed my entire family."

Paige asked, " How long ago did it happen?"

Jenny replied, " four months ago."

She shot Angelus a withering glare as she said, " I'm very sorry."

Jenny screamed, " You're sorry, you're sorry. Be horrified, be disturbed, be sickened but don't you dare stand there, and tell me you're sorry, then in the same breath tell me how he is trying to atone for his past evils."

Paige was at a loss for words as Jenny punched Angelus in the mouth, splitting his lip. He glared at her as he forced his face to change back to normal, and growled, "ye're a gypsy ain't ye?"

Jenny punched him again as she yelled, " Yea so what?"

As she went to punch him again, Angelus caught her arm, and pinned her against a tree as he growled, " You lot tried to reensoul me, I should kill every bleedin one o ye."

Jenny had a terrified expression on her face as Angelus gripped her throat. He vamped out again as he hissed, " How'd ye find me?"

Jenny rasped, " A woman told me where you were at?'

Angelus squeezed tighter as he growled what was her name lass?"

Jenny was seeing stars, and she knew she was about to black out as Paige said forcefully let her go Angelus."

Angelus unceremoniously dropped her to the ground, then he turned back around, and said as his human guise slipped back into place, " As ye wish darlin."

Paige shot him another cold glare as she hissed, " I think you should go. You've done enough."

He was about to reply, when he felt a gang of vampires approach. He called as slipped a stake from his pocket, and slipped into the shadows, " We've got comp'ny darlin."

Paige asked as she took in the tenseness of his body, and the stake he gripped in his right hand, " What, who?"

Angelus replied, " Bout 8, or 9 vamps."

Jenny hissed, " What's wrong Angelus, afraid to take me on alone?"

He glared at her as he growled, " Get stuffed ye stupid bint. Now shut yer bleedin gob."

She was about to reply, when the vamps came walking through the trees. The biggest one leered at the girls as he hissed, " Look what we found boys."

Paige squared her shoulders as she glared at the vamps, and said, " All you found fang boy is death."

They all laughed as the leader sneered, " And who's gonna kill us little girl you."

Angelus, was in full game face as he stepped from the shadows, and growled, " No ye bleedin sod I will."

They all stared at Angelus as a lithe curvy redhead with big smoldering brown eyes asked, You're one of us yet you side with humans?"

Angelus replied as he slammed the stake into her heart, " Yea."

The leader growled, " Big mistake pal that was my chick."

Angelus sneered as he lashed out with a powerful spinning hook kick, " Looks like ye'll haveta find yerself a new one boyo."

Angelus yelled as they all attacked him, " Orb the bleedin gypsy back to the Manor darlin."

Once they were gone Angelus gave into his demon, and viscously slaughtered the vamps. Then he climbed back onto his bike, and roared back to the Manor.

**Sorry I didn't describe the fight scene.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

When Angelus returned to the manor Phoebe met him at the door as she yelled, " Is it true did you murder this woman's family."

Angelus drawled, " Gotta be more specific luv, I've murdered so many families."

Piper yelled at him, " They were a family of gypsies."

Angelus shot her his legendary crooked grin as he drawled, " Good riddance if ye ask me."

Piper glared at him as she asked, " Don't you feel any remorse over the pain you've caused, or the lives you've taken?"

Angelus said, " Nope, vampire remember, it goes along with the no conscience, and no soul."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo glared him as Cole said, " Cut him some slack, I know what he's done is reprehensible, and repugnant to you all, but you have to remember that he doesn't have a soul."

Jenny Calendar said bitterly, " Well maybe it's time he had one."

**Here's the next chapter. Does anybody rember the spell that was used to rensoul Angel?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Angelus vamped out as he roared, " No bleedin way, you lot are gonna reensoul me."

Piper yelled, " Try, and stop us."

Angelus growled, " Don't tempt me witch."

Paige shot him a withering glare as she said, " Either you get your soul, or we stake you."

Angelus smirked as he said, " Try it, an ye'll all be dead."

Phoebe ran at him, and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg, and slung her into a wall. Leo threw a ball of lightning at him, but he deftly spun around it, and smashed the Whitelighter in the head with a right roundhouse kick. Then he wheeled around, and glared at Paige, and Piper as he growled, " Shoulda jus left it alone darlin."

As soon as he was finished Cole, having transformed into Belthazar grabbed him in a headlock, and tried to slam him into a wall, but Angelus ran up the wall, flipped over Cole, landed behind him, and slammed him face first into the wall. Then he grabbed Jenny Calendar, and jumped through a window.

Several weeks later Angelus walked into the cold dank room that had stashed Jenny in. He smirked as he looked at the many bruises, and cuts that he had inflicted. She looked up, and said weakly, " Just kill me already."

He sneered, " Oh I'm goin ta lass, but ye're gonna suffer. Ruined a good thing fer me ye did. They never even thought bout givin me my soul back till ye turned up."

He vamped out as he grabbed her, and said, " On second thought, maybe I should just kill ye now."

And with that he buried his fangs in her throat, and drained her dry. Then he scooped her dead body up into his arms, and dropped her in front of the Halliwell's front door. He rang the bell, then jumped onto an adjoining rooftop to watch the show. When the door opens, the girls come outside, and see the dead body that Angelus has left them. As Paige begins to cry, he speaks, " Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... ...waiting... And though unwanted... ...unbidden... it will stir...open its jaws, and howl. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... Without passion, we'd be truly dead."

He watched them carry the dead body back into the house. When the door closed, he smirked as he disappeared into the night.

**The speech is from the BTVS episode Passions. When I rensoul him, should I curse him, or make his soul like Spike's**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Two months later Angelus was sitting in a bar, when he felt Cole walked up, He growled as Cole took a seat, " What d'ye traitorous ponce?"

Cole replied, " Look I know we hurt you, but…"

Angelus cut him off as he downed the shot of Jim Beam, and growled, " Ye didn't hurt me ye wanker. Ye betrayed me. You ,an the chits, ye all betrayed me. As soon as that bleedin gypsy told er bloody sob story ye lot were ready ta shove a bleedin soul down me throat."

Cole said, " Angelus you have to understand, all we want to do is help you."

Angelus gave a cold laugh as he said, " Ye don't wanna help, all ye wanna bleedin do is neuter me. Well ye know what I have ta say ta that, get stuffed ye bloody sod."

As he stood to leave Cole reached out, and grabbed his arm as he said, " Just come back to the Manor, and talk with the girls."

Angelus glanced down at his and, then back up at Cole as he growled, " Let go, or I'll rip yer bloody hand off, an beat ye ta death with it."

Meanwhile as Cole was distracting Angelus the girls were up in the attic gathered around the book. Phoebe said, " We should use the curse that Jenny had, that sadistic bastard should be made to feel everything he's ever done."

Paige said, " The other reensoulment spell will make him feel all the guilt jus like the curse, but remember the curse will leave him a broken shell, whereas the other spell will merge the soul, and the demon."

Piper spoke up for the first time, " You mean his demon's still there, it's just like it's found religion?"

Paige said, " Right."

Phoebe said, " Plus the other spell has no true happiness clause. Which means that when Paige, and Angelus finally do it, he won't lose his soul."

Paige shivered as she said, " Yea."

Angelus had been helping them out, until they said they were going to restore his soul. When that happened, he fought them, killed Jenny, brutally tortured Darryl for several weeks, and killed hundreds just in the span of two months. Piper asked, snapping Paige out of her thoughts, " Ready?"

Paige nodded as they all began to chant, " Quod perditum est, invenietur. Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call. Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the... evil... realm. Return I call on... Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum Acum!"

While the girls were performing the spell Cole hit Angelus with low level energy ball, knocking him out. Then he grabbed him, and shimmered him to the Manor basement. When the girls had finished the spell Angelus shot up from the floor as his eyes glowed a bright golden color, nd he screamed a loud bloodcurdling scream.

**Well I finally gave Angelus his soul. Next chapter is how he deals with it. Any suggestions wouldbe helpful. Also should Angelus change his name to Angel, and should he mend fences with Darryl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

He continued to scream for several minutes, then his screams turned into sobs. He slid down the wall, his head in his hands as blood tears ran down his cheeks. Paige heard the scream, and hurriedly orbed down to the basement, but as she walked toward him he saw Jenny Calendar. The imaginary Jenny Calendar said, " You killed me, and my entire family. You are a monster. Do you hear me a monster."

Angelus screamed, " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Paige asked, " What's wrong with him?"

Cole replied, " It's his soul, he's reliving every evil thing he's ever done."

Angelus cried out, " I'm so bloody sorry Darryl… I shoulda never tortured ye."

Paige went to touch Angelus, but Cole grabbed her hand as he said, " Don't touch him, he's likely to hurt you."

At Paige's pointed look Cole said, " He wouldn't mean to, but he would."

Paige asked, " I thought the spell was supposed to merge his soul, and his demon?"

Cole replied, " It did, but he's still feeling the guilt over all of the deaths he is responsible for."

She watched as he continued to shout at the empty air. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, and began to pace as he muttered to himself, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Katherine, I never should have killed ye, ye thought I was yer Angel retuned to ye."

Paige asked, " Who's Katherine?"

Cole replied, " Katherine was his sister, he killed her when he first became a vampire."

Paige gave him an odd look as she asked, " How do you know?"

Cole replied, " He told me."

Angelus suddenly started to shout, " Mother I'm sorry. I shouldn't've killed ye either. Please forgive me."

Paige, and Cole watched as Angelus stopped screaming, and began mumbling again, " Ye were a good fighter Faith, ye never deserved ta die the way ye did, same goes fer ye two as well. Wes, Gunn, I'm so very sorry. But the one I'm most sorry but is Fred. I raped ye fer hours luv, then only after ye were broke, did I kill ye."

Paige stared at Angelus for several minutes before she went back upstairs, leaving only Cole to watch him. Paige watched Angelus around the clock for six straight weeks. Finally at the beginning of the seventh week Angelus, and Paige came up from the basement. Piper, and Phoebe noticed that he'd changed from his black leather pants, and dark red button up shirt into a pair of tight black jeans, black boots, and a tight long sleeve black t-shirt. Phoebe asked, " Feeling better Angelus?"

He replied as he lit a cigarette, " Name's Angel."

Piper asked, " Why the name change?"

Angel replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Tis fer me sister Kathy, she always said I was her Angel."

Cole nodded at him as Phoebe had a premonition. When it was over Angel asked, " What'd ye see darlin?"

Phoebe replied, " I saw a swarm of giant reptiles attacking a young girl."

Angel said as he shrugged on his duster, and they all headed for the door, , " Let's go to work.

**I know in Buffy Spike suffered for two weeks, but I figured since Angelus was evil for 2, and half centuries he would suffer for a month, and half.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

When they got there Paige stared at the demons as she asked, " What the hell are those things?"

Angel replied as he drew his Claymore, " They called Dragons."

The girls stared at as if he were making it up. He drawled, " I ain't makin it up, that's really what they're called."

Cole transformed into Belthazar as he said, " Let's discuss this later. Right now we have innocents to save."

Angel smirked as he vamped out, and said, " Shall we."

Cole nodded as they rushed into the swarm of demons. He threw an energy ball, and killed one as Piper blew one up. Angel glanced over at Paige, and Phoebe, who were fighting back to back, and getting beat. He quickly decapitated the one he was facing, and threw his claymore with all of his preternatural strength, skewering one of the demons. He leapt into the air, performed a triple somersault, and landed beside the girls, He snaped one demon's neck as he drawled, " Nasty lil buggers ain't they?"

Paige replied as she orbed a dumpster into three of the demons, " Yea, you never said anything about slime."

Angel shot her his legendary crooked grin as he yanked his claymore out of the dead demon, and cut another in half with a circular slash. Then he asked as Piper blew up the last one, " Ain't this fun?"

The words had just left his mouth, when Darryl walked up, and glared icily at Angel.

**Sorry it's so short, thenext one will be longer I promise. What should happen between Angel, and Darryl.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Darryl growled as he glared daggers at Angel, " What the hell is he doing here?"

Angel replied as his face changed back to normal, and he put his claymore away, " Look Darryl I know what I did ta ye was terrible, but ye haveta believe me, " I'm really sorry boyo."

Darryl stared incredulously at him for several seconds, then he exploded, " You're sorry, you're sorry, you brutally torture me 3 1/2 weeks, and all you have to say is you're sorry?"

Angel replied as he lit a cigarette, " Yea."

Darryl got in his face as he bellowed, " I should stake your undead ass."

Angel glared at him, and growled as his eyes flashed yellow, " Try it, nancy boy, an ye're dead. Soul, or no soul, no soddin cop is gonna stake me."

Darryl, unfazed drew his gun as he said in low voice, " Try it."

Paige saw the standoff, and quickly orbed in between the men. She slapped the gun down as she yelled, " Darryl what are you doing?"

Darryl glared at her as he hissed, " Do you know what sadistic bastard did to me?"

Paige replied, " I know all about it Darryl. Angel has already apologized to you."

Darryl was beside himself with anger as he shouted, " And that supposed to make it all better?"

Angel was about to respond, when Darryl hissed, " Not a word from you soulless son of a bitch."

Paige replied, " We gave him a soul."

Darryl was silent for several minutes, then he asked in a voice so quiet Angel couldn't even hear it, " You gave him a soul how?"

Paige replied, " A spell."

Angel looked over at Darryl as he said, " Like I said before, I'm truly sorry boyo."

Darryl nodded as he said, " I understand, that you are sorry, but it will take a while for me to forgive you."

Angel exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he said, " I understand."

And with that said, he, the girls, and Cole all went back to the manor.

Several weeks later Angel had just warmed up a cup of blood, when he heard Paige scream. The blood forgotten, he sprinted from the kitchen, and followed her scent until he found her in the attic. He found her huddled in a corner. She was in the fetal position, and she was crying. He squatted down, and asked in soft gentle voice, " Paige what's wrong darlin?"

When she raised her head, he jumped back, for her eyes were ice blue, the same color as her hair. She sobbed as seizures overtook her body, " Angel what's happening to me?"

He replied as he heard her heart stop, " Have no idea luv."

Suddenly he was thrown to the other side of the attic as Paige violently spasmed, and died. He looked as Paige slowly stood up. Her whole body had a blue tinge. He asked as he too regained his footing, " Paige, darlin…"

She cut him off as she glared at him, Do not presume to speak to me half breed. The shell known as Paige Matthews is dead, I am Illyria, god king of this realm."

**I decided to turn Paige into Illyria, any suggestions on how to turn her back, or on who is responsible**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Angel called frantically for Leo, and as soon as said Whitelighter appeared he said, " We have a problem mate."

Leo asked, " What happened?"

Angel pointed to Paige as he growled, " She was turned inta that."

Leo asked as Piper, Phoebe, and Cole joined them, " What the hell happened to her?"

Angel replied as he vamped out, " I don't bleedin know, but I'm goin ta find out."

Phoebe asked, " How."

Before could reply, Illyria looked at Angel, and said, " Do not bother half breed the shell is dead."

The last restraints on Angel's temper snapped, and he lunged for Illyria. She caught him easily by the throat, and slung through the window. While he was falling he flipped through the air, and landed on his feet. He was about to go charging back inside, when he saw Leo get tossed out next, but immediately orb back inside. Angel jumped, caught the branch that was next to the attic window, and launched himself feet first through the window. He hit Illyria in the back, and sent her flying through the open door, bu shet was instantly on her feet. She thundered as she marched up to Angel, and smashed him in the face with a wicked right cross, " As I have stated before, the Matthews Persona was burned up in the fires of creation."

Angel growled as Piper stared at Illyria, and asked, " Isn't there anything we can do?"

Angel looked at Cole as he said, " I know where I can find out how to bloody fix this."

Phoebe asked, " Where?"

Cole replied through clenched teeth, " Wolfram&Hart."

Angel nodded as he asked, " Wanna go with me mate?"

Cole nodded as he shimmered them inside. Once they wasted no time in getting to Lilah's office. Even though he had a soul now, he felt no remorse as he killed person after person. Finally they reached Lilah's office, Angel was about to kick the door open, when he was grabbed from behind, and slung bodily through the closed set of double doors.

**Who threw Angel threw the doors? Should Angel torture Lilah**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Angel leapt to his feet, and glared a the bleached blonde vampire as Spike asked, " Aw what's wrong mate?"

Angel vamped out as he growled, " That wasn't very nice Willy."

Spike sneered, " Do something bout it poff."

Angel yelled as he punched Spike in the face, " Make sure the bitch don't escape."

Cole nodded as he transformed into Belthazar, and glared at her as he stood in front of her. Spike, having regained his footing hit Angel with a spinning hook kick in the stomach, he was about to kick Angel again, when he was suddenly knocked from his feet by an energy ball. Belthazar said as he lowered his arm, " You are lucky that was a low voltage energy ball, or you'd be dust."

Spike smirked as he glared at the former assassin, and sneered, " Well innit special, Angelus has a protector."

Angel slammed a fist into Spike's face as he sneered, " It ain't like that Willy Cole just has my back."

Spike jumped back to his feet, and launched a spinning roundhouse at Angel's head, but Angel sidestepped, and threw Spike out of the window. Once that was taken care off he turned glowing predatory eyes on Lilah as he growled, " Yer goin ta tell me how ta turn Paige back."

Lilah kept shooting nervous fearful glances at Cole as she said, " I have no idea, what you are talking about."

Angel smirked as his eyes glowed a bright feral yellow, and he growled, " Tis not the answer I was lookin fer."

Lilah glared defiantly at Angel as spat, " Well that's the only answer you'll be getting from me."

Angel smirked as he suddenly reached out, and backhanded her as he said, " Is that so?"

Lilah slammed against the wall, and crumpled to floor, Angel reached down, and roughly jerked her to her feet by her hair, and tossed her into her chair. When she tried to get up, Angel slammed her back into the chair as he growled, " This don't end till ye give me the answers I want."

Lilah glared up at Angel as she said, " There is no way of turning her back."

Angel felt his white hot rage instantly cool to a calm deadliness. He released his hold on her shoulder, and calmly asked, " Cole can ye hand me the bag?"

Cole reached into his back pants pocket, and handed Angel a slim black leather bag. He set thebag on the desk, and unzipped it as he asked, " Ye sure there's no way ta turn er back?"

Lilah bit out defiantly, " I already told you there wasn't."

Angel reached into the bag, and pulled out a small scalpel, and slowly began to cut a long line down Liah's left arm. She screamed as Angel asked, " Ready ta tell me anything?"

Lilah shook her head as she spat, " What are you dense, I already told you."

Angel smirked at her as he continued the cut until he reached the point between her middle, and ring finger. Then he laid the blood covered scalpel on the desk, and lowered his mouth to her arm, and began to drink, causing her to shriek in intense pain. He continued for several minutes, then he raised his head, and asked, " Ready ta talk."

She spit in his face, but other than she stayed silent. Angel grabbed her right arm, brutally jerked her shoulder from the socket, causing her to shriek again. Angel sneered as he picked up the scalpel again, and to cut around her right eye, " I bet this hurts like a bitch, all ye gotta do is tell me what I want ta know,"

Lilah glared at him, but otherwise remained silent. Angel shrugged as he continued to cut out her eye. She shrieked a load bloodcurdling scream as Angel extracted her right eye, and began on her left. Lilah asked in a quivering voice, " Are y-you going to make me blind?"

Angel lowered the scalpel as he said, " All ye have ta do is tell me what I want to know."

Lilah sighed heavily as she stood with much difficulty, and pain, walked over to her wall safe, and opened it. Then she handed Angel a vial, and a slip of paper as she said, " Throw this potion on her, and recite this incantation. It will bring Paige back, and kill Illyria."

Angel glared at her as he put the objets in his duster pocket, then gathered up his torture implements, and carefully put them back in the bag, zipped it closed, and stuck that in his pocket as well. Then with one last glare at Lilah Cole shimmered them back to the manor.

**How did y'all like Angel torturing Lilah. Also tell me what y'aall thought about the cure for Paige**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

When they returned to the Manor Phoebe, and Piper were waiting for them. Piper asked, " Well?"

Angel pulled out the vial, and slip of paper, and tossed them to her as he said, " Lilah gave us these."

Phoebe asked, " She just gave them to you out of her heart?"

Angel shot her his legendary crooked grin as he said, " Sure she did, I just had ta persuade er a lil first."

Phoebe looked like she wanted to press the issue but Cole spoke up, " Drop it."

Phoebe turned on him as she yelled, " He tortured her didn't he?"

Cole replied, " Phoebe we got what we need to bring Paige back, so just drop it."

Phoebe just stared at him as Piper said, " He right Pheebs, we need to bring Paige back."

Leo said as he orbed in, " The Elders told me Angel found a way to bring Paige back."

Piper nodded as she said, " He did, we're just trying to figure out how to do it."

Leo asked, " Couldn't you freeze her long enough to perform the spell?"

Phoebe said, " She's not a witch anymore, that might work."

Angel thought about it for a few minutes, then he said, " This might work, but ye all need ta listen ta me. Let me, and Cole go in first, an distract er, then Piper, ye come in, an freeze er, while Leo ye throw the soddin vial at er, and Phoebe ye read the bloody spell.

They all nodded as they went in search of Illyria. They found her in the basement. Cole transformed into Belthazar, while Angel vamped out. Then they flew down the stairs t her. Angel was able to hit her with a couple punches, and a kick before she grabbed him, and threw him into a wall. Cole hit her with a huge energy ball, and kept up the onslaught while Angel flipped back to his feet. Angel peppered her midsection with a flurry of hooks, jabs, and uppercuts, then he bounced her head off his knee, and hit her under the chin with a palm strike, stunning her. Then he yelled, " Piper now."

Piper froze her, then Leo threw the vial at her, and it exploded, covering her in a clear viscous liquid, then he yelled, " Phoebe yer on darlin. She began to read the spell, as she read Illyria spasmed, and twitched, and drooped to the ground, then with one final bloodcurdling gut wrenching scream, her hair, eyes, and skin retuned to normal as Illyria was purged from her body.

**I know Illyria wasn't that easily defeated on Angel, but I thought it worked for the story, tell me what y'all think? Also should Angel, and the girls seek vengeance on Lilah, and W&H**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Angel scooped Paige up in his arms, and whispered into her hair as he carried her upstairs, " Tis alright now darlin. Ye're safe."

Phoebe watched as they walked upstairs, and said, " You're right Cole it doesn't matter how he got the potion, or spell, what matters is that Paige is safe, and sound."

Piper, and Leo nodded in agreement."

Meanwhile as Angel laid Paige down on her bed, he made a silent vow, I swear I'll find who ordered this, an make em pay.

Then he rose, and was about to disappear through the window, when Paige mumbled, " Don't go."

Angel drawled as he shed his duster, and removed his boots, " Course darlin."

And with that he climbed into bed beside Paige, and held her as she went to sleep.

Several weeks later Lilah stared at the long scar that ran the length of her left arm, and then at the glass eye she was forced to wear, thanks to Angel. She was so caught up in her reflection, she didn't hear Linwood walk in. He said, " I've set up an appointment for you at the clinic."

Lilah jumped as she turned around, and asked, " What clinic?"

He replied, " It's to take care of your problem."

She nodded as he said, " Thank you. What time?"

He said, " Three O'clock."

She nodded graciously as she said, " Again thank you sir."

He nodded, and said as he left her office, " You're welcome, don't be late."

A few hours later Lilah was sitting on an exam table as a young Dr. walked in. He said, " Hello Miss Morgan, I see we're going to do an eye transplant is that right?"

She said, " I guess so, they didn't tell me."

The young Dr. grinned as he said, " They rarely do. Now let's have a look, you have blue eyes, we have those. Now if you'll just lay back here, and get comfortable."

Then a blonde nurse walked in wheeling a huge metal cart. The Dr. said as he placed a mask over her nose, and mouth, " Now count back from 100."

Lilah did as she was told, and soon she was out. Once she was asleep they removed her glass eye, and set a perfect match to her left eye in the empty socket, then a demonic shaman walked up, and mystically connected the nerves. Then she was moved to recovery.

A few days later she was back at work, and was typing away on her computer, when Lyndsay walked in, and sat on the corner of her desk. She growled, " What do you want Lyndsay?"

Lyndsay's lip curled up in slight disgust as he said, Well I guess we know who they picked."

Lilah glared daggers at him as she asked, " What are you talking about?"

Lyndsay stood up as he said, " Oh come on Lilah, don't play games with me, the shaman's alone cost over a million dollars. I guess congratulations are…"

He never got to finish what he was saying, because he was thrown into a wall as he heard Angel say, " Hey Lilah, love the new eye, guess I'll have ta cut it out too."

**Should Angel torture Lyndsay, and Lilah, or should he just kill them**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Lilah, and Lyndsay stared at Angel as he strolled into the office leering at her. Lilah was about to respond, when Cole, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, and Paige suddenly appeared. She yelled as Lyndsay struggled to his feet, " Why the hell did you do that to me?"

Lyndsay chuckled as he said, " It was a contract job."

Angel asked, " Who hired ye?"

Lyndsay leered at the girls as he said, " Sorry Angelus, I can't tell you that."

Angel took a threatening step toward Lyndsay, but before he could go any further Phoebe, " Angel stop."

Angel's head whipped around, and he glared daggers at Phoebe as he growled, " What the bleedin hell is yer problem?"

Phoebe got in his face as she yelled, " You're going to torture them aren't you?"

Angel growled, " Drop it, we'll talk bout it later."

Phoebe was about to argue, when Cole laid a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, " Just drop it."

She shot him a dirty look, but otherwise said nothing. Angel growled, " Ye never answered me question boyo."

Lyndsay leaned against Lilah's desk as he asked nonchalantly, " And that was?"

Angel bared his fangs as he roared, " Who hired ye?"

Lilah said, " We cannot divulge that information, it's against firm…"

Before she could finish, Angel had her pinned against the wall. He growled as he licked her neck, causing her to shiver, " I don't give a royal fuck bout firm policies, I want ta know who hired ye?"

Lilah croaked, " Darla."

**What will Angel do**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Angel growled, " She did did she?"

Lyndsay smirked as he sneered, " Yea she said she wanted the little witch to suffer. Tell me did she die screaming your name?"

Angel was filled with cold malovelent rage as he moved faster than the eye could see, and slammed Lyndsay against the wall as he growled, " Shut yer bleedin gob, fore I rip yer soddin throat out."

Lyndsay croaked, " Did I hit a nerve?"

Angel squeezed his throat as he growled, " Keep pushin me boyo."

Lilah, ever the opportunist, stepped forward, and said, " Angelus we can tell you where Darla, Spike, and Dru are if you do something for us."

Angel turned preadtory goldem eyes on her as he asked sarcastically, " An what exactly can I do fer ye darlin?"

Lilah said, " I want you to kill a man by the name of Ethan Rayne?"

**Should Angel take the job**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Angel glared at Lilah as he growled, " I'll do it."

Paige said, " I'm going too."

Angel was about to protest, but then thought better of it. Instead he growled, " Where is this bloke yer wantin me ta off?"

Lilah replied, " He's in Sunnydale."

Piper looked over at Angel as she yelled, " Surely you're not really not going to do this."

Angel shot her his legendary crooked grin as he drawled, " Sure I am darlin. Why don't ye three get back home, me, Paige, an Cole can take care o this."

Phoebe went to protest, but Cole gently said, We'll be fine honey just go."

And with Leo, Piper, and Phoebe were gone. Angel continued to glare at Lilah as he growled, " If ye go back on yer deal, I'll hunt ye down, an kill ye very, very slowly. Do I have yer understanding?"

Lilah nodded, and with that Paige, and Angel orbed out, and Cole shimmered away. Within seconds they were all standing in a cemetary. They heard the sounds of a pitched battle a few rows away. They all three took off running, and soon arrived at the scene. They saw a tiny blonde girl fighting a horde of vampires. Paige was about to go help the girl, when she noticed that both Cole, and Angel hadn't moved. She turned around, and asked, " What's wrong?'

Cole replied, " That girl.. she's...she's..."

Angel picked up where Cole had left off, " She's the soddin Slayer darlin."

Paige looked at the Slayer, and was amazed at how well she fought, an killed the vampires. Suddenly she was attacked from behind, and knocked to the ground. Cole, and Angel were both snapped out of their trances. Cole threw an energy ball, and killed a vampire that was about to hit her with a huge boulder. Then Angel unsheathed his Claymore, and leapt into the fray. When his feet hit the ground, he decapitated three vamps with one swing. As Cole killed the vamps with energy balls, he fought his way to the the Slayer's side, and killed the few remaining vamps, then he hauled her to her feet. She was about to thank him, when she looked at his face, and kicked him in the head with a roundhouse kick, that sent him flying into a gravestone. He jumped to his as he yelled, " What the bleedin hell was that fer ye stupid bint?"

Cole, and Paige rushed to Angel's side as Buffy yelled, " You're a vampire, and you're asking me the Slayer why I kicked you?"

Angel replied as his face changed back to normal, he picked up, and sheathed his Claymore, " Yea."

Before the Slayer could say anything, Paige said, " Hello I'm Paige Matthews, I'm a witch, and this is Angel, my boyfriend, and this is Cole Turner, my soon to be brother -in-law. You are?"

The Slayer's eyes widened as she yelled, " You mean to tell me that you're boyfriend is a vampire, and your sister's dating a demon."

Cole spoke up for the first time, half demon."

The Slayer sneered, Excuse me."

Angel shoved Paige behind him as he growled, " Watch yer bleedin gob, I killed the last Slayer, I have no problem doin the same ta ye."

The Slayer's eyes narrowed as she raised her stake, and growled, " Your dust."

Paige used her powers to orb the stake from the Slayer's hand, and into her own. Then she warned as she walked around Angel, and got up in the Slayer's face, " You even attempt to stake him, and I'll orb your ass to the Underworld, and leave you there for all the demons to feast on you."

The Slayer glared at Paige for a few moments, then she lowered her stake, and said as she continued to glare ay Cole, and Angel, " I'm Buffy Summers, and thanks for your help. I better go tell Giles about you three."

Paige was about to say something, when Buffy said, " Come on Giles will want to meet you, and so will Willow."

And with they were off. They had just gotten to Giles house, when Buffy spun around, and fixed Cole, and Angel with a death glare as she growled, " You two are staying out here."

Angel yelled, " Bloody hell ye stupid bint, dawn's comin I'll be fried."

Buffy sneered as her, and Paige walked inside, " Not my problem."

**Should Angel, and Buffy eventually get along? Should Cole shimmer Angel into Gile's house**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Angel arched an eyebrow at Cole as he asked, " Can ye shimmer me into that bleedin house so I don't bloody fry?"

Cole nodded as he put a hand on Angel's shoulder, and shimered them into the middle of the living room, causing everyone with the exception of Paige start to yell. Buffy stalked up to Angel, and Cole as she yelled, " How the hell did you do that? Also how in the hell did you get in here vamp boy, you weren't invited in?"

Angel, and Cole locked eyes wih Buffy as Paige said, " It's called shimmering, it's how upper level demons get around. And as for how Angel get around the invitaion rule, demons can shimmer vampires into houses without the owner giving them an invitation."

The older man began to clean his glasses as the younger dark haired man glared at Angel, and Cole as he yelled, " What the hell are you two doing here anyway?"

Angel growled low in his chest as Paige said, " We are here to stop a man named Ethan Rayne."

The older man asked with an edge to his voice , " Ethan's here, how did you come by this information?"

Angel smirked, and was about to give a sarcastic remark, when Paige stepped in, and smoothly lied, " My sister get these visions, and she saw this man Ethan consorting with vampires, and demons."

The older man growled, " I warned Ethan that if he ever showed his face around her again, I would kill him."

Angel drawled sarcasticlly, " well perantly he didn't bleedin listen."

The younger man asked, " Do you have any idea what Ethan Rayne has done to us?"

Angel fixed him with a bored expression as he drawled, " I really don't bloody care."

The younger man's face became hard as he balled his hand to a fist, and prepared to hit Angel. Buffy warned, " Xander don't."

Then to Angel she said, " I don't trust you, or even like you, but it looks like we will be working together, so the guy that was about to hit you is Xander, the older man with the glasses is my watcher Giles, The girl over in the corner is Willow, and the guy beside her is her boyfroend Oz."

Cole spoke up for the first time, and a Werewolf."

Gile asked an edge to his voice, " And you to are?"

Angel replied, " I'm Angel, and that's Cole Turner."

Cole said, " or Belthazor."

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Should Angel reveal to them that he is Angelus, or should they find out on their own?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Giles muttered, " Good lord."

Buffy growled. as she advanced on Cole, " Who's Beltazar?"

Angel growled, " Back off Slayer."

Buffy shot a withering death glare at him as she growled, " Or what?"

His eyes flashed yellow as he growled, " Or ye'll regret it."

Buffy got in his face as she yelled, " And who the hell are you to think I'd be scared of a lowly vampire?"

Angel vamped, and was about to attack, when Cole said, " Miss Summers, I am Belthazar."

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she asked, " What is written about Belthazar?"

Giles replied, " Belthazar is an assassin for the Source. He is highly skilled, and always completes his job."

Paige said, Actually Mr. Giles, you're information is outdated."

Giles looked over at Paige, and asked, " How so Miss Mathews?"

Paige grinned at him as she said, " First off it's Paige, and second even though I don't like him he is a big help, not to mention that he's on the run from the source after saving my middle sister Phoebe from the underworld."

Willow asked as she fearfully shot a glance at Angel, who was still in gameface, " What kind of demons are after him?"

Cole replied, " They're called Zoltare demons."

Giles gasped, and he was about to say something, when the door opened, an in walked tall busty brunette with hazel eyes, and full bee stung lips. She openly stared at Angel, who when the door had opened, made his change back to normal, and said, " Hello, I'm Cordelia, and you are?"

**Should Cordelia flirt with Angel, and should Paige get jealous? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Paige slipped her arm possessively around Angel's waist as he replied, " I'm Angel, pleased ta meet ye darlin."

Cordelia smiled seductively at Angel as she asked, " So what brings you to Sunnydale?"

Angel was about to reply, when a blue light bathed the room. He, and Paige shared a look as Piper, Phoebe, and Leo suddenly appeared. Buffy had an edge to voice as she asked, " Who the hell are you people?"

Before they could answer Willow said, " By the goddess it's the Charmed Ones."

Giles exclaimed, " Good lord, it's an honor to meet you ladies."

Buffy growled, " Yea. It's a real honor, now tell me why you are here?"

Piper shot a glare at Buffy as she asked, " Who the hell are you?"

Before she could reply Giles admonished, " Buffy show some respect, these are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches that have ever lived."

Buffy shot a slightly annoyed look as she asked, " Alright, then explain to me why the most powerful witches send a vampire, and a demonic assassin to help us find Ethan Rayne?"

Piper replied, " Because Angel, and Cole are the best trackers I know."

Buffy glared at Angel, and Cole as she asked, " And why exactly should I trust them?"

Phoebe spoke up for the first time, " Cole is reformed, and trying to atone for his past, and same goes for Angel."

Giles said, " Mr. Turner is half human, I can plainly see that, but what is Angel's reason; as far as I know vampires don't just suddenly change."

Paige replied, " He has a soul."

Giles exclaimed as Buffy, and her friends exchanged looks, " Good lord, I have never in all my years as a watcher heard of a vampire regaining a soul. Make I ask, what were you like before you regained your soul?"

Angel looked him square in the eye as he said, " I was a right bastard."

Anya suddenly came bursting through the door, took one look at Angel, and exclaimed, " Angelus it's been ages since we last saw each other."

**How will Buffy, and her friends react to the news that Angel is Angelus?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Everyone with the exception of Cole, Leo, and the Charmed ones stared at him. After a few moments Giles exclaimed, " You're Angelus, Why in the bloody world are you working with the Charmed Ones?"

Paige stepped protectively in front of her boyfriend, and growled, " He has a soul, he's a champion."

Buffy growled, " Who's Angelus?"

Giles replied, " The most vicious brutal, and feared vampire in history."

Buffy glared as she asked, " How brutal Giles?"

He replied as he ferociously wiped his glasses, " He slaughtered his entire family as well as his whole village, then along with his sire, and lover Darla cut a bloody swath through Europe, and Asia for over a hundred and fifty years."

While Giles was speaking Angel cut his eyes over to Paige. And watched how she reacted to Giles words. And much to his amazement, and relief she looked very bored, and indignant that that the former watcher was saying these things."

When he was done speaking Paige said in a very enraged voice, " But that stuff is all in his past, as I said before, he has a soul now, he doesn't kill innocents anymore."

Giles said, " I'm very sorry Miss Mathews, but a vampire like Angelus doesn't ever stop slaughtering innocents as you call them, and he certainly does not seek to regain his soul."

Angelus glared at Giles as he growled, " I did."

Buffy was about to reply, when Leo cut in, " Look Angel is on the side of good now. We must stop Ethan Rayne."

Angel hearing the urgency in the Whitelighter's voice asked, " What's up mate?"

Leo replied, " Phoebe had a vision."

Cole looked to his girlfriend as he asked, What was it?"

Phoebe replied, " Ethan Rayne has aligned himself with a hellgod known as Glory."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Buffy gasped as Giles exclaimed, " Good lord, Why in the world would Ethan align himself with Glory?"

Willow replied, " Because he wants to kill you, and Giles."

Buffy said, " I understand that, but why would Glory work with someone like Ethan Rayne?"

Giles said, " Don't underestimate Ethan Buffy, he is a very accomplished wizard in his own right."

Piper asked, " Who's Glory?"

Giles replied, " As far as we can tell she's an exiled god from a hell dimension, and she appears to be looking for some kind of key to help her get back there."

Angel asked as he lit a cigarette, " Why haven't ye killed this bint yet?"

Giles gave him a very disdainful look as he said in a hard voice, " put that out, I don't allow smoking in my home."

Angel just rolled his eyes, and exhaled a rather large cloud of bluish smoke as Piper repeated the question. Paige had to stifle her laughter at Giles reaction to Angel's obvious lack of caring concerning his wishes as he replied, " We have tried many times, but Glory is far more powerful than anything, or anyone Buffy has ever encountered."

Angel took another drag as he sneered, Aw what's wrong, the wee lil Slayer canna get the job done?"

Buffy got in his face as she snarled, " Shut the hell up vampire, I've killed a lot of your kind, and I'd be happy to add you to the list."

Angel vamped as he growled, " Easy there Slayer, don go makin threats ye can't back up."

Buffy sneered, " Is the legendary Angelus afraid of me?"

Angel snarled, " I killed me a Slayer not to long ago, so bugger off ye bloody bint."

Giles asked, " Were you the one that killed the previous Slayer Faith Lehane?"

Angel replied as he exhaled another large cloud of bluish smoke, " I don't like ta brag, aw hell who am I kiddin, I love ta brag, yea twas me that did er in, killed er watcher, an er friends too."

**How will Buffy, and the others react?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Buffy had a steely determination in her eyes, and a hard granite set to her jaw as she punched Angel in the jaw with a brutal right hook. Angel rebounded off the wall in game face, and hit Buffy with a left hook, and right uppercut to the jaw as he growled, " What the buggerin hell was 'at fer ye stupid bint?"

Buffy replied as she rubbed her rapidly swelling jaw, " That was for killing Faith."

Angel stared at the deep bruising on her jaw, and the badly swollen right eye as he made his face change back to his human guise, and asked, " How in the bleedin hell d'ye even the soddin bint?"

Buffy replied, " She's been in my dreams."

Angel leered at her as he sneered, " Aw I see Slayer, ye have a dark side d'ye?"

Buffy shouted in a repulsed voice, " Ew gross, get your mind out of the gutter, I'm talking about prophetic dreams you sick bastard."

Angel shot her one of his legendary crooked grins as he drawled, " Whatever ye say Slayer. I'm just telling ye don't push me, I have no problem killin me second Slayer."

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she growled, " Fair enough, just know, I'll kill you anytime."

Angel just carelessly rolled his eyes, and smirked as he lit a cigarette.

**Should Buffy grudingly work with Angel?**


	37. Chapter 37

** Chapter 37:**

After several tense minutes of silence Leo asked, "What is known about Ethan Rayne?"

Giles said, "He worships chaos, and is practicionerof Chaos Magicks."

Piper asked, "Is that like dark maic?"

Giles replied, "Yes it is."

Cole said, "Well we've got hree extremely powerful witches, a watcher with knowledge of magics, and a half demon with over 150 years of knowledge of both light, and dark magic."

Angel drawled, "Not ta mention an incredibly pissed of vampire and a Slayer."

Paige said lightly, "What else do we need."

Buffy glared at Angel and Cole as sje growled, "I'll be keeping my eye on you two."

Angel's lips twisted into a condescending smirk as he snarled, "Sod off Slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Paige tried to steer the conversation back on topic, "So where do you think we'll find them?"

Giles replied, "Glory is staying in a condemned hotel on the edge of Sunnydale. I duppose that's where we'll find Ethan."

Angel drawled as he lit another cigarette, "Let's go pay the wee ponce's a visit."


End file.
